Terrence Daniels
was the legendary war hero of Terrence Fields, father to future war veterans Aaron Daniels and Ryan Daniels. He was born in 1956 to a marine and a medic, whose names are unknown, in the rural farming area of what was soon to be Terrence Fields. He learned medicine and healing from his mother when he was young. His parents died during a raid in which the soldiers slaughtered his parents and took the boy prisoner. He was sold a slave to a wealthy hotel owner, and bought his freedom from his medical services. He returned to the Terrence Fields area (which was called Rullsington back then) and studied in University in Chemistry. He earned a PhD in Chemistry and signed up as a soldier for his revenge against the south. Because he excelled at using a revolver, as opposed to the rifles of the other soldiers, he was christened "Captain Revolver" (he had earned that nickname when he was at the rank of Captain). He became so powerful in the militia that the South surrendered because of Terrence and Rullsington was renamed Terrence Fields. He retired as a soldier and became a chemist in the Terrence Fields Laboratories, creating chemical weapons and cures. He married to a doctor (whose name is unknown) and had two children, Aaron Daniels and Ryan Daniels, with her. She died during childbirth. Terrence was later enlisted in the militia again to fight against the West, whose assassins and "ruff n' tuff" soldiers could only be stopped by the legendary Terrence "Captain Revolver" Daniels. These conflicts had made him even more of a threat to enemies, and an assassin was dispatched to kill him in 1992. The hit succeeded in the isolation of the late-night shift in the laboratory, but while Terrence is dead today, his legend lives on in the hearts of the grateful populace. A song, The Thundershot of Rullsington, was written in his honour, based off of, inspired, and dedicated to, Terrence Daniels. Biography Early Life Terrence Daniels was born in 1956 in the rural farming area known as Rullsington to a marine and a medic. His parents' names are unknown. He went to school when he was five years of age and learned to shoot a revolver when he was seven. He learned medicine from his mother as well. His parents were killed during a raid on Rullsington when he was nine years of age started by Southern soldiers and the soldiers took Daniels prisoner. He was sold as a slave to a wealthy hotel owner, and after a few years of work, bought his freedom from his medical services at the clinic there. He later returned to Rullsington at the age eleven and lived at the local orphanage until he was adopted by a war veteran and a chemist. Terrence stayed in school and graduated from high school, studying in University in the field of Chemistry. He earned a PhD in chemistry and signed up as a soldier for his revenge against the South. Starting His Career Terrence became a soldier at the age of 20 and quickly earned the rank of Captain for his bravery, loyalty, and sharpshooting. Unlike other soldiers, he preferred to use a revolver instead of a rifle, and was better than most soldiers. He was nicknamed 'Captain Revolver' and the name stuck. Southern soldiers knew Daniels as 'Captain Revolver' as well. After a successful career in the militia, the South surrendered because the war had caused billions of dollars worth of damage and deaths, mostly thanks to 'Captain Revolver'. Terrence became a war hero and the song The Thundershot of Rullsington was written in his honour. Rullsington was renamed Terrence Fields in honour of the legendary war hero. Family Life Category:Characters